


Curiosidad infantil

by OlivierCash



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño Gintoki se pregunta cómo será besar a una chica y Zura es lo más parecido que tiene a mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad infantil

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

Era un buen día de verano, uno de esos con el cielo de un color increíblemente azul, de ese azul tan brillante que mirarlo hace daño a los ojos. No se veía ni una nube en el cielo, por lo cual, las únicas sombras eran producidas por los edificios, árboles o similares.

De fondo, se escuchaba el sonido de los insectos que rondaban por la vacía plaza, los únicos a los que parecía no molestarles el intenso calor. Apenas se encontraba gente por la calle, todos estaban en sus casas, o si iban por la calle, buscando refugiarse en los lugares de sombra.

Como esos dos niños, uno más bajito de pelo oscuro y otro un poco más alto de pelo blanco revuelto. Ambos estaban cubiertos de arriba a abajo de golpes, suciedad, heridas, tanto recientes como algunas que ya habían comenzado a sanar y sus ropas eran un desastre. En resumen, estaban como cualquier niño un poco movido de su edad estaría. Y esos dos eran muy movidos, especialmente cuando estaban juntos, gracias al pique existente entre ellos. Poco a poco, Takasugi comenzaba a alcanzar un nivel que rivalizaba con el de Gintoki. Algo que al de pelo blanco molestaba muchísimo.

—¿Cómo crees que será besar a una chica?— preguntó de pronto Takasugi.

A lo que Gintoki le miró con su habitual cara de desinterés, mezclada con un deje de incomprensión, preguntándose a santo de qué venía esa pregunta. Llevaban un rato discutiendo de asuntos importantes, o al menos para ellos eran importantes y de pronto, va Takasugi y suelta esa pregunta.

—¿Acaso te gusta alguna chica?— cuestionó Gintoki un poco interesado.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— se apresuró a desmentir Takasugi bastante indignado—. Simplemente veo a los adultos actuando como imbéciles por un beso y me parece un autentica estupidez— se quejó—. No sé qué le ven a algo tan asqueroso.

Gintoki se encogió de hombros, las mujeres le resultaban guapas, mas, al igual que su compañero, no comprendía a esos hombres que perdían el culo por ellas. A lo mejor eso era por culpa de la edad y cuando creciera, se contagiaría de esa actitud estúpida. Aunque el maestro siempre contaba que él había tenido que aprender ciertas cosas demasiado tiempo, por lo cual, podría ser que si besaba a una chica, lo comprendería. Sin embargo, ninguna mujer se dejaría besar de esa manera por un niño, por muy atractivo que fuera. De todas formas, no le apasionaba la idea, era simple y llana curiosidad infantil.

En mitad de sus pensamientos, Zura apareció a lo lejos, logrando que volviera a la realidad. El niño de pelo negro con coleta los saludaba con la mano mientras corría hacía ellos y menos mal que no estaba gritando su saludo. Cuando hacía eso a Gintoki lo ponía de los nervios, dentro de sus parámetros.

Suspiró, no tenía ganas de soportar a Zura en ese momento, ni en ninguno, Zura podía resultar muy pesado. Observó fijamente al niño que iba hacía él y una pequeña bombilla se iluminó en el interior de su cabeza. No tenía amigas, pero Zura, con la cara de niña que se gastaba y eso de llevar el pelo largo, provocaba que a veces lo confundiera con una chica. Además, a veces escuchaba a los adultos quejarse de que las mujeres podían ser unas pesadas y Zura era el Rey de los pesados.

Por ello, cuando Zura llegó hasta donde se encontraba Takasugi y Gintoki, este último se levantó sin mediar palabra y besó a Zura en los labios. Así, sin más, ante la incrédula mirada de Takasugi, quien no podía creerse lo que su compañero acaba de hacer.

Mientras, a Zura le costó unos segundos asimilar que realmente estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando. Eso si, una vez que lo asimiló, le propinó tal puñetazo a Gintoki que logró lanzarlo por los aires hasta estamparlo contra el tronco del árbol. Varios pájaros huyeron de entre las ramas del árbol por el susto, inundando el lugar del sonido creado por los pájaros y una pequeña lluvia de plumas.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?— preguntó un Zura rojo de rabia y vergüenza, apretando sus puños buscando contenerse para no darle otro puñetazo a su amigo.

Gintoki se quedó sentado sobre el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco, como lo había estado antes de la llegada de Zura. Eso si, en esa ocasión, Takasugi se encontraba de pie puesto que se había apartado para evitar que Gintoki cayera sobre él.

—Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era besar a una chica y tú eres lo más parecido que tengo a mano— se excusó el niño de ojos rojos tan tranquilo.

Zura apretó aun más los puños, conteniendo toda la ira y frustración que sintió hacía el imbécil de su amigo. Si las miraran matasen, ese día habría sido el último de Gintoki.

—¿Y cómo ha sido?— preguntó Takasugi, regonodeandose en el cabreo de su compañero, quien le dedicó una mirada asesina especialmente diseñada para él.

—Doloroso y asqueroso.

Ese día Gintoki se llevó una idea equivocada de lo que era besar a una chica, idea que por fortuna, cambió radicalmente con los años. Con los años acabó comprendiendo qué era aquello que tanto agradaba a los hombres al respecto.

—Deja de vaguear.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa persona encobada sobre él, con su cabello negro cayendo encima de su cara, el tacto de ese cabello era tan suave. Notó su peso sobre la cadera, su compañero estaba sentado sobre él, por lo menos tuvo el cuidado de no hacerle daño con su peso.

Extendió la mano para pasarla por la nunca de su acompañante y así acercarlo lo suficiente. Se besaron, en ese momento Gintoki había aprendido a disfrutar de los besos hacía ya mucho tiempo. Al separarse, sus caras quedaron muy juntas, tanto que sus narices se tocaban, era sin duda, una sensación la mar de agradable.

—Estaba pensando en nuestros besos— comentó Gintoki.

—¿En alguno en particular?— preguntó Zura con cierta picardia.

—Si, en el primero— respondió con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Zura bufó, la picardia se esfumó con la mención de ese beso tan especial, en su vida podría olvidarse de ese beso en particular, por mucho que lo intentara sería totalmente incapaz.

—Fue horrible— recordó Zura antes de besar de nuevo a Gintoki, quien se quedó con la palabra en la boca—. Menos mal que con la práctica has mejor mucho.

Con los años había aprendido a atesorar los besos de Zura mucho más de lo que jamás se habría podido mejorar, el primero había sido sencillamente espantoso, pero eso se había con todos los demás besos tan fabulosos y especiales que se habían dado a lo largo de esos años.


End file.
